Electrifying Heart Attacks
by The Time Travelling Duo
Summary: The Tooth Fairy can be quite stubborn when it comes to her teeth and mini-selves. It must be perfect; the tooth collecting must go without a hitch…But when a ferocious storm hits a town where she must collect-The Guardians step in, creating things even more difficult…FOR EVERYONE.
1. Preview

**(HERE'S A PREVIEW OF ONE OF MY NEW STORIES! I hope you enjoy!)**

**Fish: I told you to do this earlier, but noooo! You just say nooooo! Well readers, I finally did it. I made her give me another for me to post! So amazing! **

**_Dani: Please…No, stahp. Um, yeah…I'll probably allow Fish to post up the first chapter _**

**Fish: And it's alright, Dani is getting there with the next chapter for Loose Icicle. Please let us know what you readers think of this awesome story... Well it will be awesome when an actual chapter is uploaded**

***Disclaimer: These are soooooo annoying, but no, Dani doesn't own the characters or Rise of the Guardians... No matter how much she wants to...***

* * *

_People might think collecting teeth is simple. So simple it didn't even matter whether it was collected or not. People like that is the reason Tooth has a small bag full of quarters in handy. Teeth hold memories. And if these memories aren't stored properly they will be forgotten and wither away. _

_Collecting teeth is difficult; children and the weather can be unpredictable. But surprisingly the queen of fairies is more un-phased by the weather than the children. Now, seeing as one of her fellow guardians is both weather and child, Jack certainly surprises her the most...sometimes he surprises her a bit too much._

_"What the-…Jack what are you doing here!" Tooth demands loudly, battling the thunder that roared after the flashes of light. The boy just shakes his head. "Why did you follow me? You know how dangerous it-". Jack's laughing cuts the fairy off. "...Why are you-"_

_"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" he snaps, cutting Tooth off again. "Look where we are! In the middle of a storm where one of us can be easily struck down! Tooth its dangerous!" he advances towards her._

* * *

_Fish: SO... what did you's think? Do you want the actual chapter yet? Please review! :)_


	2. The Stubborn Tooth Fairy

Chapter One: The Stubborn Tooth Fairy

"Uhh, Tooth I don't think you should go..."

This isn't the first time that the guardians dealt with this certain situation. The situation being that Tooth was insisting to go and retrieve a tooth in the middle of a storm. Every time she senses one, she never lets her mini selves go. Though with all the years of knowing the squealing, loving; yet fearsome and ferocious Queen of fairies...The guardians knew that they would have to work harder than just telling Tooth how worried they were and how dangerous going out into a storm was (especially when the storm is caused by a passing cyclone).

"Frostbite's right. You ain't goin' anywhere". The fairy just glares at the others then darts off. "Tooth!" the winter spirit yells after her. North shakes his head then walks off, grumbling something about toys, Bunny sighs in defeat and taps on the ground travelling back to his warren.

"...I'm gonna go after her" Jack states before flying off. Sandy just watches the boy silently. After he realises what just happened, he shoot off to find North.

People might think collecting teeth is simple. So simple it didn't even matter whether it was collected or not. People like that is the reason why Tooth has a small bag full of quarters in handy. Teeth hold memories. And if these memories aren't stored properly they will be forgotten and wither away.

Collecting teeth is difficult; children and the weather can be unpredictable. But surprisingly the queen of fairies is more un-phased by the weather than the children. Now, seeing as one of her fellow guardians is both weather and child, Jack certainly surprises her the most...sometimes he surprises her a bit too much.

"What the-…Jack what are you doing here!" Tooth demands loudly, battling the thunder that roared after the flashes of light. The boy just shakes his head. "Why did you follow me? You know how dangerous it-". Jack's laughing cuts the fairy off. "...Why are you-"

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" he snaps, cutting Tooth off again. "Look where we are! In the middle of a storm where one of us can be easily struck down! Tooth its dangerous!" he advances towards her.

"Stop being such a cavity and leave me alone!" Tooth yells then shoots off leaving Jack. "Tooth wait!" the winter spirit goes after her; losing her in the clouds he slows down. "...Tooth!" Jack spins around to find her. He flies around narrowly missing strikes of the angered clouds, "Tooth!"

Lightning cracks across the sky frightening the poor spirit. He thinks about giving up and heading back to North's but he shakes his head. No he has to find Tooth. Jack flies around again, he's worrying made him pick up the pace, and "Toothiana!" he screams out into the sky. Thunder booms, making Jack's ears ache.

He heads lower to the houses, dodging signs, branches and rocks. He lands on a roof and calls out to her again. No reply. "Wind takes me up!" he demands his old friend. The wind howls as if it's denying him. The winter spirit curses at the southern wind then jumps down to the ground. He runs down the street; giving out a small yelp as he is picked up by the old and mischievous spirit.

He flies up and over many towns; arms shielding his face trying not to be blinded by the drops of rain. He hates when the weather gets like this. It scares him to know that the Mother Nature could get this vicious. That he could get this vicious. Shaking those thoughts away, he flies higher into the sky hoping that he would find Tooth squealing over the tooth she came to collect.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*)))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The fairy shakes, trying to rid of the water that soaks her feathers. Giving up, she flutters over to the sleeping child. "Aw...you look so precious" she coos softly. Tooth looks at the boy while reaching under his pillow. She gives out a small cry of surprise as the child bolts up from his rest.

"You came!" he exclaims making Tooth wince.

"Of course I came! I wouldn't be the Tooth fairy if I didn't!" she replies happily, trying to hide the twitch in her eye. She was annoyed yes, but she could never yell at a child. The thought struck her as it came to mind. If she could never yell at a child...then why did she yell at Jack? He only wanted to help, so why had she snapped at him?

"Sorry you had to come collect the tooth in the middle of a storm; Queensland is really unpredictable in-". The small brunette started to rant on and on about the weather in Australia...at least that's what Tooth thought he was ranting about, she wasn't paying attention as she tried to answer her own question.

"Are you okay?" the small child asks, snapping Tooth out of her thoughts. She shakes her head, somewhat shaking the frown that planted upon her lips away. "Oh yes, don't worry" she smiles. The boy just frowns "Are you sure?"

Toothiana nods and holds the tooth in her hand tightly. "It's just some friend troubles" she mutters under her breath. "Really, well...do ya wanna talk about it?" he offers.

The fairy hesitates but eventually takes a seat on the edge of his bed. "I'm Jack by the way! But you probably knew that" he chuckles nervously while scratching the back of his neck. Tooth blinks twice and nods. "So...What happened?" Jack asks. The Queen opens her mouth then closes it. Could she really tell a child her problems? They weren't even allowed to see her.

"Tooth Fairy?" he leans in and tilts his head. She blinks at him and smiles. "Sorry..." she giggles lightly then decides that she will tell him. "Well, my friends always get worried when there's a storm..." she starts, placing her hands in her lap. "And they usually don't like the idea that I'm gone collecting teeth in one, they always try and make me stay but it just..."

_Frustrates me_

"It just makes me feel bad that the child wouldn't get a coin."

_They don't understand what it's like being me. _

_"_It's really unfair,"

_Being the Tooth Fairy..._

"One of my friends flew after me and tried to-"

_Help me_

"-Pull me back to-"

_Safety_

"-The others, but I-"

_Yelled at him_

"-ignored them and-"

_Ran away and left him there, where he could have been injured_

"-left them..." she mutters. The room is silent.

A small sun-kissed hand falls on her petite ones. "Sometimes friends can be really annoying...But they only are because they care for you". Toothiana looks up into boy's brown eyes. "Maybe...Maybe next time you come collect a tooth in a storm, you can let your friends tag along, so they don't have to worry for you as much?"

Her feathers ruffled at the kid's suggestion. She always thought this boy was smart for his age. And maybe, just maybe, his idea would work...

"And you should go find the one who came after you" he continues. She just nods and stands up. "Thank you Jack" she whispers then flies off leaving a smile on the child's lips.


End file.
